Dino Run 2
Dino Run 2 is a planned sequel to Dino Run. It was not able to be programmed/released yet, since Pixeljam did not raise enough money through a crowdfunding website called Kickstarter. It was estimated to be released in early 2015, but was cancelled. Pixeljam recently renewed the campaign for a second try on January 24, 2018, retaining all the money they had previously earned. That campaign was successfully funded on February 22, 2018, garnering $26,556 and 1298 backers. Gameplay The gameplay as seen in some previews, is probably still running away from the wall of doom, except with different playable dinosaurs and other features. In Dino Run 2, you would be able to play as eight different species of dinosaurs. Each species had it's own unique attributes and abilities, leading to various gameplay opportunities. A quote from the Kickstarter Page , "The varieties of size and ability in the playable characters introduces an interesting challenge we'd love to take on: How do we make pre generated landscapes fun and exciting for all dino types? A raptor solves problems with his speed; levels generated around him will have plenty of classic jumping and dodging challenges. A triceratops makes his way forward with brute force, making toppled trees into bridges and gravel out of the boulders that stand in his way; his world will be physically intimidating. A pachycephalosaurus can ram his bone helmet into a weak wall to reveal a smaller hidden tunnel; his levels will have multiple winding paths to explore. The archaeopteryx's and pterodactyl's world will emphasize the sky and the cliffs that most dinos cannot traverse." The Dinos Pixeljam planned to add eight dinosaurs in total, to be playable in Dino Run 2. Each dinosaur had different abilities and playstyles. Below, are the eight species. (WIP) 'Triceratops' ' '''In Dino Run 2, the Triceratops was meant to be somewhat of a tank class. As you can see, it's ability, charge, could help it crash and plow through obstacles like cave walls, rock piles, cars, houses, buildings, trees, boulders, and enemies like Carnotaurus. Quote from the bio , "The Triceratops is gentle in nature, but also quite intimidating to behold, resembling a massive horned tank that will pretty much crush anything in its path when it's in a hurry. While she is an herbivore, it's still a very good idea to stay out of her way." The stats are shown here. *'Top Speed': 5 *'Acceleration': 2 *'Jump': 2 *'Strength': 7 The Triceratops seems to be one of the strongest, fastest playable dinosaurs, but very slow to get going. When running at top speed, the Triceratops may be able to clear some gaps in the terrain, despite it's low jump. The Triceratops is claimed to be the most destructive playable dinosaur in Dino Run 2, wreaking havoc with it's great bulk. It's special ability is the charge, where the Triceratops can, well, charge through just about anything at top speed! 'Raptor' ' In Dino Run 2, the raptor was meant to be the fastest, and one of the most agile playable characters in the game. The original raptor was changed from yellow with red eyes, to yellow with blue eyes. The playstyle will stay the same, with lots of running, dodging, and leaping. Quote from the bio , "In Dino Run 2, the Raptor is pure speed, plain and simple. With top tier stats in acceleration and top speed coupled with his small size and special ability he can run circles around bigger, clumsy dinos. However, at 30 lbs, a blow from a heavier dino will send him spinning. He'll need to rely on his agility to evade the multitude of dangers throughout the eras." The great things about playing as the raptor is that he can eat a variety of things. From eggs, to troodons, to flowers, to people (!), and more giving him a HUGE speed boost, and a garantuee for survival! The raptor's stats are below. *'''Top Speed: 6 *'Acceleration': 6 *'Jump': 4 *'Strength': 2 'Parasaurolophus' In Dino Run 2, the parasaurolophus is meant to be a medium, well rounded, good looking, herbivore capable of a variety of things! The para can be customized with a variety of crest shapes, beautiful colors and more! Imagine roaming through multiplayer with a small herd of other players! Quote from bio,"The Parasaurolophus is a good looking, well-rounded heavy hitter. At around 2268 kg/5000 lbs, he's a long, tall herbivore that can run rather fast, with a good jump height and distance. His special ability is a Super Jump giving him a big advantage to leap over other dinos & obstacles, and get to higher terrain that only the Archaeopteryx and Pterodactyl can reach." The parasaurolophus returns again, as the hero, able to give rides to other animals, in return for a DNA boost! The para's stats are below. *'Top Speed' : 4 *'Acceleration': 4 *'Jump': 5 *'Strength': 5 'Carnotaurus & Stegosaurus' In Dino Run 2, the Carnotaurus is meant to be a fast, action-packed therepod, capable of eating smaller dinosaurs and taking massive meat chunks out of other, larger dinosaurs, in mid-run providing him with a great speed boost! Fun! You'd expect the carnotaurus to be the top playable dinosaur! Wrong! He may excell in speed and strength, but not so much in jumping or acceleration. Now what about the Stegosaurus. Remember passing these irritating NPCs? Well in Dino Run 2, you would get to play as one, whacking raptors with your tail and slowly passing other dinosaurs, in hope of saving yourself. From the Carno's bio,"The Carnotaurus is an incredibly specialized predator. From his stubby arms, powerful legs and piranha-like jaw you can make a few assumptions about what he's good at: Running and Devouring''' prey. Sometimes at the same time! Eating other dinos will slow him down a bit, but their nutrients will then provide him with a massive speed boost. What he can't swallow whole, he'll take a good chunk out of. There isn't much Carnotaurus can't defeat! Careful though, he's a wild beast and he's a little hard to control!" From the Stego's bio,"The Stegosaurus may not be the fastest, strongest, or smartest dino, but you cannot deny he has style. We've added the Stego for our expert players who want an even greater challenge. If you can make it with this guy, you're a survival master! He is not without his tricks, however. He's got a strong spiked club tail that can send other dinos spinning." These two fit famously, different roles in the game; a factor that will greatly affect gameplay. The Stegosaurus' stats are shown here. *'Top Speed: '''3 *'Acceleration: '3 *'Jump: '3 *'Strength: ''' 5 'Carnotaurus stats shown here. *'Top Speed: 6 *'Acceleration: '''3 *'Jump: '3 *'Strength: 6Category:Gameplay Pachycephalosaurure Category:Dino Run Wiki